The present invention relates to certain novel methods using known pharmacological agents. In particular the invention relates to compounds of the formula: ##STR1## useful for the induction of menses and the termination of pregnancy in mammals. The compounds show increased activity when compared to prior art compounds.
Compounds which show activity for induction of menses and termination of pregnancy are well known. Estrogens have been used widely for induction of menses in the menopausal female (see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,820). Progesterone and its derivatives have been shown to be useful for primary and secondary amenorrhea as described by Wiechert in U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,166.